


The Loyal Brotherhood of the Fireside Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Accomplishment Patches, F/M, Friendship, Scouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fireside Boys is a fledgling organization. A test troop is being formed in Danville with the support of Fireside Girls troop 46231, the Fireside Troop that has earned the most patches in the entire Fireside organization. Join the new troop as they earn patches and go on all sorts of adventures. And possibly exploring some other relationships in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loyal Brotherhood of the Fireside Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea when I saw a picture on DeviantArt of Phineas and Ferb in Fireside outfits. That got me to develop this first chapter over a few days. And as a result, this will be an ongoing series as they earn different patches.
> 
> Many thanks to Sabrina06 for beta reading this first chapter. Caught a lot of things that I would've missed.

_"After the resounding success that Eliza M. Feyersied had with The Loyal Sisterhood of the Fireside Girls, it was decided that a brother organization: The Loyal Brotherhood of the Fireside Boys would be created and its first troop raised in Danville of the Tri-State Area."_

"Hm, Fireside Boys?" Phineas asked of nobody in particular over breakfast, as the news anchor continued talking in the background. "They are going to try and start a troop here in Danville? That'll be awesome! Hey Ferb, we should join!"

Ferb looked over at his brother thoughtfully before shrugging.

"So boys," Linda Flynn-Fletcher came into the kitchen to pick up her purse and car keys. "What do you two have planned today?"

"Well, we just heard that they want to start a Fireside Boys troop here in Danville, we were thinking of joining it," Phineas replied before taking another bite of his cereal.

"Aw, cute" Linda replied, obviously amused. "You should tell Isabella, I'm sure she'll give you pointers. After all, she's been a Fireside Girl for as long as anybody can remember. Anyway, I'm off to the beach with Charlene and Vivian today. It's the first day of the Tri-Mother's Surf Competition. Also, don't bug your sister... she is finally out enjoying herself for once."

"Okay mom!" Phineas replied enthusiastically as Linda walked out the door, grabbing her surf board on the way out. "Alright Ferb, any ideas on where everyone interested in the new troop is supposed to meet?" Ferb shrugged.

_"Anyone looking to join the new Fireside Boys Troop 13264, head to the Googolplex Mall where a meeting will be held to form the troop at one pm; lunch will not be served."_

"Well Ferb, I guess that settles it!" Phineas says enthusiastically. "Say, since we are going to be joining, won't we need uniforms?" Ferb nodded. "Great, got any sewing skills hidden in in your toolbox?"

"A sewing kit sure, but if it is skills you are looking for, my toolbox won't provide you the answer," Ferb replied as he finished off his cereal.

"Great, let's make ourselves some uniforms!" Phineas replied.

000000

"Wow Ferb," Phineas said, obviously very impressed. "This reminds me of the whole 'Summer All the Time' collection. And great job on your uniform."

Ferb had an orange (collared) shirt, and with brown pants with a sash. Phineas noted that Ferb's uniform looked a lot like his regular daily outfit. Glancing at his own, Phineas realized that his and Ferb's uniforms were basically the same outfits they wore every day, except in orange and brown. Only, Phineas' shirt wasn't stripped.

Glancing at the clock, Phineas noted the time nearing 12:30 pm. "Alright Ferb, we'd better head over or there or we'll be late to the first meeting. That would look pretty bad."

Arriving with just minutes to spare, Phineas and Ferb took stock of the situation. They had decided it would be best if they just kept their uniforms in their backpacks and dress in their regular outfits for the first meeting; since probably most people wouldn't show up in uniform. Looking around… they were right.

"Oh, Phineas, Ferb," said an Indian kid, "I did not know you'd be interested in joining the Fireside Boys. This will be much more exciting with you two here."

"Hey Baljeet," Phineas replied. "I thought you'd be off at math camp."

"I got kicked out because my grades were too high," Baljeet replied sadly. "So I thought this would be more fun. It is almost like school, except there are no grades."

"Cool… I think…" Phineas said uncertainly. "Oh hey Buford." Buford the bully walked up to the group and waved. "What are you doing here?"

"You kiddin'?" Buford replied with an eyebrow raised. "A lot of these people here are nerds. Plenty of material for me to work with!" Buford pounded his fist into his other hand.

"Okay…" Phineas had no idea what to make of the situation. Glancing around quickly, Phineas could see only a few other people: Irving, Django, Pedro, and Balthazar Horowitz. While he didn't know the last two very well, Phineas recognized them easily enough as they'd encountered them frequently over the course of last summer.

"Alright everyone, calm down and take a seat," a familiar voice came from the head of the room. "My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, troop leader of the Fireside Girls Troop 46231; and I'm here to help you get organized to become a troop."

"Isabella!" Phineas said, shocked, and then smiled. Isabella waved. "Well, guess we'd better take our seats."

When everyone was seated, Isabella continued. "Because this is a completely new organization, the job was given to the Fireside Girls to try and get you all set up. Girls, hand them their manuals." The rest of the Fireside Girls appeared, almost out of nowhere, and handed each of them what appeared to be a rather small book.

When Phineas took his, he was almost pulled to the ground by how heavy the manual was.

"This… is your Fireside Boys manual. In it you will find all rules and regulations, instructions on how to do almost anything and everything, and much, much more," Isabella explained. "If you flip to the first page of the manual, it will explain your uniform requirements; and how to make them. Since you make your uniforms yourself, you are allowed to add some uniqueness to your uniform, however, basic specifications are listed in the manual."

Phineas put the manual on the table so he could actually turn the pages and skimmed through the requirements. Basically, an orange shirt, brown shorts, orange cap, orange or red shoes, and a yellow sash worn over the left shoulder. He and Ferb already had a perfect uniform…minus the shoes…

"And now, you will all need to elect a leader to be the head of your troop," Isabella said, reading off a list that she was given earlier.

"I nominate Dinner Bell!" Buford shouted before realizing what he said. "What?! Do any of you nerds think that Irving is gonna be leading this group?"

After those assembled conceded the point, Isabella looked around. She wasn't surprised that Phineas was selected, but was surprised that he and Ferb had actually shown up. This could be a lot more fun than what she originally thought.

"Right, alright guys let's go, were moving," Isabella clapped her hands; indicating that there was a sense of haste to the day.

Phineas got up, and picked up the manual. He wasn't quite sure how the Fireside Girls did it on a daily basis.

Running over to Isabella, Phineas barely stopped before crashing into her, the manual keeping up the forward momentum longer than he expected. "Hey Isabella, what'cha doin'?"

"Hi Phineas, the Fireside Girls were told we needed to help you guys form a troop and get you running on your own," Isabella replied smiling. "Now come on everybody! We need to go to the park!"

"What's in the park?" Phineas asked.

A mischievous look formed in Isabella's eyes. "You'll see. A surprise isn't a surprise if you know about it ahead of time."

After a hike across town, to the park, they came into a clearing next to a creek. "Okay everyone put your stuff down and look around you. What do you see?"

"An open area," Baljeet said.

"A creek," Buford looked around confused.

"Nothing…" Balthazar replied.

Looking around quickly, Phineas began thinking of everything. "Potential." Ferb gave a thumbs up to that as well.

Isabella nodded. "Good, because you guys are going to be building your Fireside Boys lodge right here. And yes, you have to build it. Don't worry, we know Phineas and Ferb can do build very well. I'm sure you will have a blast, including hidden features into the lodge, and anything that you really just want to add. If you turn to page 34 in your manuals, it will give you the requirements you must have, everything else is optional as long as you guys meet the minimum requirements

A bright light just went off over Phineas' head, and a huge smile lit up his face. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" That drew a smile from those gathered. Irving was visibly shaking in excitement when he heard that.

"And with that, the Fireside Girls will leave to let you plan, and build, your lodge. We'll meet here tomorrow at eight am sharp to continue your training. Come wearing your full uniform." With that, Isabella seemed disappointed as she read this. She sighed, waved to Phineas and then led her troop back towards the Fireside Girls lodge.

Everybody left looked to Phineas, who was already beginning to formulate the lodge. "Okay Ferb, did you bring the spare blueprint pages?" Ferb nodded. "Good, now let's get started! Wait… where's Perry?"

Perry, who had been at home asleep, heard the alarm sound on his wrist communication device go off. Yawning, Perry rolled out of bed, stepped onto a floorboard, and dropped into his lair. Upon landing in his chair, his boss appeared on screen.

"Good afternoon Agent P, sorry for the afternoon call, but… it's Doofenshmirtz. Our sensors have indicated that he has learned of the new organization called the Fireside Boys and wants to stop the organization from getting started. Why?! We can only guess. Agent P, don't fail us now!"

Agent P saluted before grabbing his jet pack and going over to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building.

"Wow, that went fast," Phineas remarked, as the completed plans on the blueprints turned into a lodge.

"Yes, usually it takes us at least a montage," Ferb remarked. Phineas and Ferb hadn't let anyone else take part on the interior of the lodge, to keep it a secret.

"Okay guys, let's take a tour!" Phineas announced, as he stood on a log. Leading everyone inside Phineas showed them all the different rooms: "here's the main meeting room. The podium is for the troop leader, everyone else gets to sit on a log around the fake fire. Moving on, here is the room of a thousand coats… here's the armory-"

"Wait…armory?" Baljeet and Buford questioned at the same time.

"It was part of the required areas of the lodge, it has suits of armor, baseball bats, water balloon cannons, and so on," Phineas answered with a shrug. "Anyway, past that, here's the bowling room, terracotta army room, jet engine wind tunnel, orchestra room, locker room, cafeteria, bomb shelter…another required room, down there are the tunnels, a blueprint safe room, AND a giant Jacuzzi tub. Of course, there are another couple dozen rooms, it's impossible to get lost because it's just a few long hallways that all lead back to the one that connects to the main meeting room."

"Wow…" was all Buford could say.

"Yeah…" almost everyone else said.

"Okay great! Now we need to get your uniforms made," Phineas said, remembering that Isabella had said that everyone needed to be in uniform tomorrow morning."

"Do you not have your own uniforms to make as well? Baljeet asked.

"We made ours this morning, thinking we might need to wear them. Turns out it saved us the trouble this afternoon," Phineas explained as he and Ferb pulled their uniforms from their backpacks. "Django, we know you have some skills at sewing, mind helping the others out in the sewing room while Ferb and I get changed?"

"Yeah sure, no problem!" Django said enthusiastically. "Well… one problem… I don't know my way to the sewing room….or why you even put one in the lodge."

"It is simple really," Phineas said. "We wanted to make sure that we had everything we would need. The uniforms were obviously one of the things we need, plus it will all be here for future enrollment. As for its location, just follow the tunnel. It is on the other side of the jet engine room. You can't miss it!"

Perry dropped from his jet pack, pressing a button on his wrist watch that deactivated it, and landed upon the D.E.I building.

Upon landing, a giant metal cupcake came out of nowhere, and trapped Perry.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, how inconvenient… and by inconvenient, I mean, COMPLETELY convenient… I guess…" Doofenshmirtz began. "I, Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, plan to get rid of the fledgling organization known as the Fireside Boys."

Perry remembered this morning:

"Hm, Fireside Boys?" Phineas asked of nobody in particular, over breakfast, as the news anchor continued. "They are going to try and start a troop here in Danville? That'll be awesome! Hey Ferb, we should join! Isabella would be thrilled!"

Then, Perry noticed that the two halves of the cupcake hadn't been sealed together. Gently, Perry pushed one half of the cupcake away from the other; and it split apart easily. Taking advantage of the situation, Perry jumped and punched Doofenshmirtz in the nose.

"OW!" Doofenshmirtz complained with obvious discomfort. "Perry the Platypus why do you always go for the nose?"

Perry ran over to Doofenshmirtz's inator. Looking at it quickly, Perry noticed the giant X button and pressed it, activating the self-destruct sequence.

"Really Perry the Platypus? You didn't even know how I was going to stop the Fireside Boys from forming…or why! It's a great backstory!" Perry just shrugged, saluted, and grabbed his jet pack and took off towards home.

On his way home, Perry saw the new Fireside Boys lodge, and decided to join them there. Setting the jet pack to autopilot, Perry dropped down into the trees; and made his way through the foliage to the base. Taking off his fedora, Perry returned to the role of the mindless domestic house pet; and walked up to Phineas with a "krrrrrrrrrrrrr".

"Oh there you are Perry, right on time to head home for the day," Phineas remarked, with a smile. Phineas looked up, everyone had a Fireside Boys uniform on. Taking their cue from Phineas and Ferb, they all really just made brown and orange copies of their regular clothes except for Baljeet who actually made normal clothes, rather than suspenders.

"Well, you heard the ladies, everybody needs to be back here at eight sharp. Don't be late. The Fireside Girls have a ruthless system to get people to their meetings on time!"

"What do you mean ruthless?" Baljeet asked, appearing a bit shaken.

"Don't be late tomorrow and you won't find out," Buford picked Baljeet up and started hauling him off somewhere.


End file.
